The Light
by the-curse-of-angelica
Summary: The first time Lucius meets Narcissa, he realizes a few things about his name that he never thought of before.


There was one bad thing about having friends who were unquestionably loyal and obeyed your every word. They were incredibly stupid. After all, only a true idiot would follow around a mere third year like a puppy dog, even if said third year was the one and only heir to the prestigious Malfoy estate.

Yes, all of Lucius Malfoy's friends were indeed idiots, and while it was indeed great fun to boss them around, it was also very taxing to have to put up with their stupidity. Some days he could barely control his temper and simply had to get away from the morons. He began looking for ways he escape and just get a moments reprieve from them. It was aggravating that they were so clingy.

Lucius found his solace on a secluded side of the castle walls by the lake. It was quiet there and the view was nice, although as a Malfoy he didn't really care for such sentimental things as a beautiful view.

And that was where he met her for the first time. Of course he vaguely remembered seeing her around the Slytherin common area, but he didn't take the time to learn her name and had never spoken with her before. She was simply a lowly second year and (in his mind) was very far below himself. Yet there she was, sitting by the lake in the same spot he always went to escape from his friends, her blonde hair waving a bit in the breeze.

She looked up him with a blank stare until slowly her mind began to process who he was. "Lucius Malfoy," she stated. "Funny, your name matches your looks. That's rather rare and also a bit ironic."

He was a bit annoyed. Who was this second year to talk to him as if she knew so much. At the same time, he was a bit curious as to what she meant. "Ironic? How so?"

"You didn't know? Lucius comes from the Roman word Lux, lucis which means 'light' and yet your family is so deeply involved in the dark arts. Why would they name you something like that?"

Now he was beyond annoyed. He was angry that this kid was just talking about his family as if she actually knew them. "As if your family isn't involved in the dark arts too, you little twit. You're a Slytherin also," he scoffed.

She smiled at the haughty look on his face. For one so "noble" he sure lost his temper easily. "I never said my family wasn't involved, but just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean anything. And even if we do participate in black magic at least our name fits."

"What's _your_ name then? Since you seem so interested in mine, I've a right to know."

"Narcissa. Narcissa Black."

He looked at her in awe. When one thinks of the Black family, that pure-blooded, cold-hearted race, one doesn't usually think of blonde hair, blue eyes and smiles. This girl looked nothing like he thought she would. He had heard his mother mention this girl's name before as a likely candidate for him to marry sometime in the future, but he had always assumed her to be scary and half psychotic like her older sister.

"So, you're Bellatrix's younger sister," he said, "Did you know that Narcissa means vain and Black is pretty self-explanatory. I guess you're parents didn't have very high expectations after giving birth to your sister."

At this she threw her head back and laughed, "I suppose not, though I don't like to think of myself as vain. Oh well, I have to get to class. See you around." She stood to leave and started to walk away. But then she stopped and turned around, "You know something Malfoy. Perhaps when your parents named you Lucius they were being hopeful. Hopeful, that maybe you would be the light to break the pattern in the dark ways of our families.

Lucius stared at her for once not having a smart retort. He wondered if she really believed what she said and then mentally slapped himself for actually caring what she thought. And then he smirked. What she was saying was absolutely absurd. This light she was talking about was not him, he could sense it. "Or maybe," he said, "they were thinking of Satan. After all, his name was Lucifer, the beautiful angel who fell from the light."

She looked back at him a bit sadly, "You're right. That does sound more like you, although you didn't have to fall from anything. You were always in the darkness."

Again he was speechless as he watched her walk away. She spoke as if she could see the future, whereas vanity sees nothing but itself. Maybe her name should have been Light. Lucius decided he would like to talk to her again sometime.

* * *

Yeah, never thought I'd be writing Harry Potter fanfiction. But after all these months of writers block I decided I needed a little break from Naruto, so tell me how you liked it in a little review :)


End file.
